


Winter, finally.

by paeoniess



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Winter, a bit of angst, doyu!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeoniess/pseuds/paeoniess
Summary: Winter, finally is about a story of a prolonged love between two friends who had known each other for a long time. Yuta, who is constantly teasing but also loving, and Doyoung who often scolds and worries but cares a lot about the other. Finally, in winter, they confessed their feelings.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	Winter, finally.

“Did you pack everything you need?”

Taeyong, who was sitting comfortably at the sofa watched Yuta packed his remaining clothes and stationaries into his luggage. It was winter break and they were getting ready to go on a holiday together at a nearby mountain lodge.

Yuta hurriedly folded his clothes and put them in a random pile inside his luggage, threw a pair socks inside and tucked a few sheet masks inside.

_Can’t forget about self-care!_ He thought.

“Now all I need is… oh! I almost forgot my sun block!”

Yuta ran straight towards the bathroom and grabbed a small yellow bottle, then tucked it inside his backpack, all ready to go.

“Alright, I’m ready!”

Taeyong was going to drive to the lodge because the road was going to be slippery on their way there, and also because he didn’t trust yuta enough to do it safely. Soon they arrived in deep snowy woods, where there was only one road that lead towards their winter getaway.

“Yutaa” Taeyong called, “Wake up we made it to the lodge”

Yuta hazily wakes up from his long nap, and opens his eyes into a whole new place covered in frosty white snow. He sat up straight in his seat and drew a long yawn.

“Woahh” He exclaimed, “it’s so pretty”

Yuta’s eyes gleamed in joy, but it grew brighter when he saw 2 very familiar figures waiting for them at the front of the lodge. He opened his car window and yelled out loud, “Doyoung! Jaehyun! We’re here!”.

Jaehyun laughed at the sight of Yuta’s head hanging from the window of the car, while Doyoung on the other hand couldn’t help but face palmed himself in second-hand embarrassment.

“That’s gotta be _your_ crush Doyoung” Jaehyun smirked,

“Oh shut up Jung” A remark came from Doyoung as he makes his way to the car, his eyes rolled back as he walked away from the Jaehyun. Both Taeyong and Yuta got off from the car and quickly embraced their friends.

“Hi Jae,” Taeyong smiled at him, holding on tightly to Jae’s winter coat, “I missed you” he says. “I missed you too Tae” Jaehyun whispered in his ear, “Let’s go inside”

Doyoung on the other hand was busy helping Yuta with his luggage,

“Why is this so heavy? We’re only staying until Christmas you know?” Doyoung gave Yuta a heavy stare, but Yuta didn’t mind him and instead replied with “Kim Doyoung, you of all people should know better to prepare for winter because...”

“Because?”

“Because winter means you get to wear awesome winter coats! And since I love playing in the snow I bought extra clothes so I can spend more time enjoying winter!” Yuta exclaimed joyfully,

“Whatever you say loser” Doyoung rolled his eyes, sighed and nodded, then continued carrying bag after bag together

_You have such a beautiful smile Yuta, I wish I could make you mine_

_Later that night…_

“Dinner’s ready!”

Taeyong who was busy since the evening had finally finished cooking food for dinner, with the help from Johnny of course. Taeyong went to his room to change while Johnny went to wake Ten up from his 3 hour sleep. Jaehyun was in charge on setting up the plates, meanwhile Doyoung and Yuta were busy slouching on the sofa by the fireplace.

“Hey Doie” Yuta called,   
  
“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to kiss someone under the mistletoe?”

Doyoung’s face immediately turned red and steamy after hearing those words,

_EXCUSE ME WHAT?!?_

“Doyoung? You don’t look so good” Yuta said concerned, his eyes fixated on Doyoung

Doyoung fixed his composure and said to him, “I’m a-alright, it’s fine, I just feel kinda hot” He says as he tugged on his shirt

“Oh, okay then,” Yuta said, “Let’s go help Jaehyun out with the plates!”

“Sure, why not”

_  
  
  
Dinner Time…_

Finally everyone was seated at the table, they were enjoying the roasted chicken with mash potatoes and salad that Taeyong and Johnny had cooked up this evening. Johnny sat in the middle next to Ten, Ten was sitting next to Taeyong who had Jaehyun sat in front of him. Doyoung was sitting next to Jaehyun with Yuta in front of him, so that completes the whole group.

Jaehyun raised his glass and said, “I want to thank you all for coming and spending our winter together, and special thanks to the chef Johnny and Yongie who cooked this excellent meal,” He glanced at them, “This is a very special moment, and I’m glad that I shared it with you all”

Taeyong smiled looking at him, and raised his glass as well, “To Family” He says,

“To Family”.

_2 nd Day_

“Is everybody ready?” Johnny asked turning into the backseat, checking if everyone had their seatbelts on.

“Yup! We’re ready” Yuta said from the back seat.

They were on their way to a ski spot that Jaehyun had suggested. Johnny was driving, Jaehyun ride shotgun, Taeyong and Ten were in the second row and Doyoung sat together with Yuta at the back row.

After a while they arrived at the spot, it was pretty crowded with adults and children wearing winter fits and carrying their skiing equipment and some even carried snowboards with them.  
So the plan was, Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta and Doyoung were going to the hill top and ski all the way down. Meanwhile Taeyong and Ten wanted to enjoy the scenery of the nature around them and sip hot cocoa while they wait for their friends.

“Okay, I bought the tickets!”

Jaehyun handed each of them one ticket and they make their way waiting at the line.  
Jaehyun and Johnny went up first with their ski equipment using the cable cart, Doyoung and Yuta waited for another cart to arrive, then soon make their way up hill.

Doyoung shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he was sitting so close to Yuta, their bodies touching more closer than last night. Suddenly Yuta’s elbow rested above Doyoung’s hand, he noticed this and shifted again, this time he decided to move closer to Yuta, leaving no space between them.

Yuta was looking at the scenery as they climb higher towards the top, Doyoung catches a glimpse at him,

_He looks so ethereal…_

Doyoung was looking at him for too long, and Yuta flinched when he noticed this,

“Hey Doie, what if..”

Doyoung watched him with doe eyes, fawned with admiration towards him, he was so in love with him-

“What if the line suddenly snapped and the cable cart fell down?”

“WHAT THE HELL YUTA”

Doyoung didn’t dare to look down so he held on to the seats tighter than ever, adrenaline coursed through his body just seconds after Yuta said that, his eyes were close shut and his legs were tucked closer to his body.

“I was kidding Doie!” Yuta said, his eyes tearing up from laughter

“It’s not funny!” Doyoung retorted, his eyes still closed and still holding on to his seat, little did Yuta know Doyoung didn’t have such a pleasant experience with height when he was a child, so the trauma from back then was still lingering without knowing.

Yuta started to quiet down, his hands slowly reached Doyoung’s

“Hey, I was just kidding Doie” He said softly as he placed his hand on top of Doyoung’s,

“C’mon open your eyes, please.”

Yuta was sitting so close to him, his warm hand caressed Doyoung’s in a slow motion, his breathing was steady and calm, Yuta’s eyes gazed and him

_He’s so close… I can feel his breath…_

“Okay…”

Doyoung took a deep breath, then opened his eyes, seeing Yuta being so close to him, his heart started to beat a little faster, his feelings towards him fell a little deeper, he was desperately in love with his friend, without knowing how the other felt…

Yuta was stuck in Doyoung’s beautiful eyes, he just couldn’t stop looking at him, he realized how good he looked wearing his glasses and scarf around his neck in his fur winter coat, surrounded by the falling snow around them, scattering like bliss in the winter, not realizing Doyoung’s affection wasn’t just a simple friendly gesture, it was an act of love…

“A-are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay now,” Doyoung said loosening his grip on the seat, casting his gaze away from Yuta, he looked at the surrounding instead,

“Thank you, Yuta.”

Yuta felt warmth from Doyoung’s words, he felt horrible for what he did, so he decides to make it up to Doyoung when he has the chance,

“You’re welcome, Doyoung”

Finally they both made it to the top of the hill, then they saw Johnny and Jaehyun holding mugs of what seems to be hot cocoa, sitting on a table with their ski equipment by their side.

“Hey, ready to go skiing?” Johnny asked,

“Let’s do this!”

They pursued to the area where they would be skiing from, Jaehyun and Johnny were right next to Doyoung and Yuta, all of them geared up and ready to have some fun. Johnny went down the hill first followed by Jaehyun after a few distance apart, there was only Yuta and Doyoung left on the hill top,

”Hey Doie, I’m really sorry for what I did back there” Yuta said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Doyoung looked and him and gave Yuta a warm smile, kindess in his eyes and spoke with a soft voice saying, “It’s okay Yuta, I forgive you. Now let’s have some fun”

Doyoung slides down steadily and Yuta follows behind him, he enjoyed the cold air rushing through his face, suddenly Yuta gained more speed and moved in front of him,

“Race you down!” Yuta said,

Doyoung smirked and decided to follow Yuta, they moved faster and faster down hill, they were getting closer to the check point but there were also many people there, so they tried to slow down as much as they can but

“ YUTA WATCH OUT!!!”

_It all happened in a blink of an eye…_

_At a nearby RS…_

_“Head to the ICU immediately!”_

_“This patient is in critical condition… let’s hope for the best”_

_“If they were a second too late, it would’ve been over for him”_

_Am i… still a-alive?_

Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong and Ten were sitting worrily in the waiting room. Their friend had been rushed to the emergency hospital because of the skiing accident, along with another person that had been injured because of the clash.

_Where am i?... Where’s-_

Jaehyun slammed his hand on the table, Taeyong and Ten look frantic, Johnny was too upset to think about what could happen…

“We should’ve never left them behind… Johnny…” Jaehyun stares at him, his eyes look frightened.

_Yuta…_

“Johnny… this is our fault. _My fault_. Maybe if we all stayed together-“

“No Jaehyun,” Taeyong said to him softly, “ _Please_ don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault, nor is it Johnny’s fault. It was just an accident…”

_Where’s Yuta…_

Jaehyun slowly sat down, and covered his face with his palms, he took a deep breath, and another… and another…

“Let’s just hope the best okay?” Taeyong approached Jaehyun, and reached out his arm to caress him, “Let’s hope Doyoung is alright.”

.

Yuta was sitting near the operation room, he was slightly injured, but he will live.   
There were slight scratches on his face, and his body ached in so many ways, but he still survived. His eyes were red and hazy from crying so much, a box of tissue rested on his lap, his head resting on the wall.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see it,

_The sight of Doyoung pulling him away, Doyoung fell down on his knees, his face met the harsh cold snow, legs folding and arms numb…_

_Yuta tried shouting as loud as he can, just before his head met the rough ground, and his mind went hazy as the light around him started to go dim…_

Yuta can’t _bear it._

_“Doyoung!!!”_

_Yuta couldn’t stay still, even when the paramedics came to access his wounds, he got up even before they get a chance to examined him, ran towards Doyoung and fell beside him…  
Yuta crawled at the cold ice, his heart hurts so bad,_

He could still hear it, Doyoung’s last words to him,

_“Yuta…”_

_Yuta’s head looked up, his gaze was slowly fading, but he could still see oh so very clear, Doyoung’s smile, was still plastered on his face, but this time it had tears flowing down from his cheeks, Doyoung’s hand reached out for Yuta, and so did his,_

_“ “._

_Yuta could barely hear it, but in that moment he knew how Doyoung truly felt for him. In his heart he had always knew, but he was never brave enough to admit it, until this very moment, but it was too late as the paramedics rush to bring Doyoung to the hospital, and then everything went dark._

_3 rd Day_

It was December 25th, Christmas, and the last day of their holiday. Doyoung still hasn’t woken up from his bed rest, and Yuta had stayed right beside him ever since. Doyoung was still in critical condition from the fall, but the doctors said that he’d survive.

It was 14:44 PM, and Yuta hasn’t eaten anything besides the coffee and snack bar Taeyong gave him, so he decides to leave the room and grab some fresh air. Yuta found a garden terrace just outside, he took a deep breath in inhaling the icy wind that pierced his lungs,   
and exhaled a breath of relief.

_Doyoung is still alive._ he thought.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps coming from behind him,

“Did you get enough sleep?” Asked the voice,

“Barely had any, but that’s alright I guess” Yuta replied

“You shouldn’t waste your energy, you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

Yuta laughed a little, and said “I’ll be fine, I can manage”

It was quiet for a moment, until the other person spoke,

“I’m sorry.”

Yuta was confused, “For what?”

“For abandoning you,” The voice said, “for worrying you,” The voice moved closer,

“For not saying ‘I love you’ sooner.”

Yuta’s gaze immediately turned wide in shock after hearing those words, he tried to look at him but he held Yuta close from behind,

“D-Doie.”

Yuta tried so hard not to cry, his eyes holding back tears that were ready to escape, his cheeks red and flushed, his hands were shaking,

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for everything.” Doyoung spoke in a soft voice,

“Please forgive me Yuta” His voice cracked.

Yuta inhaled the cold piercing wind, snow was slowly falling down on his body, Yuta thought about all the time he and Doyoung shared since high school, he thought about his smile that was so kind and his affections that now he will never experience again,

His warmth that will slowly be forgotten as time passes by, his beautiful voice that Yuta will no longer hear him calling, the presence of a friend and perhaps lover who were not meant to be fated…

.

“Yuta?”

_._

“Yuta? Are you asleep?”

.

“Yuta wake up”

And he did, Yuta rose up from his seat and massaged his temple, he had a massive headache and his stomach felt empty.

“Ah good you’re awake, I brought you some food”

It was Taeyong, he woke Yuta up to give him so food from the cafeteria.

_It was a dream?_

“Here look I bought you a sandwich and-“

“What date is it today?”

Taeyong looked at him confused, “It’s uh, 25th Christmas day, why?”

Yuta glanced at Doyoung who was sleeping peacefully, he walked over to him and he gently embraced Doyoung with a hug, gentle enough to not pressure his body weight too much.

“Don’t apologize yet Doyoung,” Yuta said,

“I still have to tell you that ‘I love you too’.”

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII!!! so sorry it took so long for me to write again! been busy with boarding school:( life and thingss but ANYWAYSSSS here it is!! the continuation of the jaeyong au Spring Blush! hope u guys like it! Doyoung lives in the end and you can imagine the rest in your head🤭🤗 thank u so much for reading!🥰 please leave kudos and comment if u enjoy my work🥺🙏
> 
> And i also have big news if you're a haikyuu fan because next i will be writing a new au about them!🥳  
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
